


Reward

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dimples, Insecurity, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Husk gets his reward for being a good boy all day.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to my fic 'Dimples', but you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.

In all honesty, Husk wasn't entirely sure what constituted 'good behaviour' to Alastor, but he did his best all day. He was as friendly as he could manage to anyone who talked to him, and smiled at Alastor whenever he was around the bar. It was exhausting. But by the time the day ended, and they got home, he knew it would be worth it.

Alastor didn't waste any time leading Husk to the bedroom, pushing him down so he was sitting on the bed

"I promised you an up close look if you were a good boy for me today, and you were near saint-like," He purred while stripping down.

Husk's mouth ran dry and his tail swished playfully behind him. He reached out and traced those dimples with his thumbs. They weren't super deep, because Alastor was thin, but they were visible. Alastor shivered and blushed deeply

"They're just dimples," He giggled.

Husk leaned forward and kissed one

"They're so cute, though," He mumbled, kissing the other one.

Alastor's tail was sticking straight up and he was arching his back a bit. Husk knew what that meant, and his pupils blew wide, slick gathering in his sheath

"Lie down on your stomach and lift your ass," He ordered.

Alastor eagerly obey, looking over his shoulder at Husk, a mischievous glint in his eyes

"Kitty style?" He teased, wiggling his hips.

Husk scowled softly before kneeling behind Alastor and feeling over his ass before giving him a playful swat. Alastor gasped and his tail wagged eagerly. Husk kissed Alastor's dimples again before kissing his way up Alastor's spine, quickly pecking him on the lips when he got there. Alastor pressed into the gesture and pouted a bit when Husk pulled away too quickly. Husk just chuckled before moving back and parting Alastor’s cheeks to get a good look at his tight little hole. He gently brushed his thumb against it, smirking at the way it twitched

“Needy much?” He teased.

Alastor giggled and bit his lip. Husk just smirked before leaning down and pressing his tongue into that needy hole. Alastor stiffened and moaned, pressing his hips back on Husk’s face. Husk forced himself not to chuckle. He loved it when Alastor got demanding like that. It was adorable. He lapped at Alastor’s hole, tilting his ears forward a bit to hear the sounds he  _ knew  _ Alastor was muffling. He didn’t like to be loud during sex. Husk didn’t get it, but it wasn’t the end of the world, so he didn’t push it. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed his meal, eating Alastor’s ass until he was a sloppy, wet mess, and was pleading for mercy. Alastor may love Husk’s tongue, but it did tend to overstimulate him with its roughness. Husk reluctantly pulled away and playfully patted Alastor’s butt before reaching up to trace his dimples again

“You good?” He teased.

Alastor was trembling but he nodded eagerly and wiggled his hips

“More,” He ordered.

A shiver ran up Husk’s spine as his cock emerged from its sheath, hard and dripping. He reached over and grabbed the lube off the bedside table, quickly slicking himself up

“Are you sure?” He always had to ask.

Alastor kicked Husk in the leg and huffed impatiently. Husk winced and rubbed his thigh where Alastor’s little hoof had hit before scowling under his breath and pinning Alastor to the bed by his scruff

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that, you little brat,” He scolded, lining his cock up and snapping his hips forward, burying it in Alastor’s ass.

Alastor went rigid and yelped, pushing against Husk’s grip as he tried to straighten up, but Husk kept him pinned to the bed. He let a predatory growl slip as he started rutting into that welcoming heat

“You’re a bad little doe,” He hissed, right in Alastor’s ear.

Alastor mewled softly, tilting his head as best he could to nuzzle Husk

“N-No~,” He whined “I’m a good boy.”

Husk snickered

“You’re not  _ acting  _ like a good boy,” He breathed before nipping Alastor’s ear “Kicking me like that.”

He was purposefully avoiding Alastor’s sweet spot, just to torment him. Alastor sniffled and batted his eyes at Husk

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll be good,” He whimpered.

Husk pushed himself up, keeping a paw on the back of Alastor’s neck, and pounded into him, causing him to let out an undignified squeal

“That’s better.”

Alastor clawed at the bed, tears streaming from his eyes and soaking the pillow his face was squished against. Husk snickered to himself and angled to scrub his barbs against Alastor’s prostate

“But I think you’re gonna need to prove it,” He purred.

Alastor just babbled incoherently and buried his head in the pillow, clenching tight around Husk’s cock while pressing his hips back to meet Husk’s thrusts. Husk winced and dug his claws into Alastor’s neck a bit

“Fuck… Y-You just can’t help being a bad boy, huh?” He panted “Little brat.”

Alastor shook his head and whined

“No!” He wailed “I’m a good boy.”

Husk shuddered and smirked

“Sounds like someone’s a little desperate for praise,” He teased, picking up his pace, causing Alastor to cry out.

His gaze dropped to Alastor’s tail, twitching like crazy, before crawling up to his dimples again. He gently traced them with his free hand before grabbing Alastor’s tail, effectively using it as a handle to pull him back on Husk’s cock in time with his thrusts.

Alastor scrambled to claw at the sheets again, letting out an agonizing whimper

“I-I’m a good boy,” He sniffled “Please…”

Husk released Alastor’s tail and leaned over his back to nuzzle his cheek

“Remind me why you’re a good boy,” He purred “‘Cause I’m just not seeing it tonight.”

Alastor sniffled and his ears drooped

“Y-You know why,” He mumbled.

Husk grinned

“With what a brat you’ve been tonight, I just can’t remember,” He snickered “I’m old, right?”

Alastor huffed softly before peeking back at Husk

“I-I’m tight… A-And warm for you… Daddy,” He stammered, blushing deeper with each word.

Husk shuddered. He  _ loved  _ making Alastor say those kinds of things.

“Yeah, you are,” He breathed “So tight and warm for me… What else?”

Alastor swallowed thickly

“You think I’m cute, right? I-I’m a good boy because you think I’m cute,” He whined “Please… I want to finish!”

Husk frowned. He wasn’t a fan of how Alastor had worded that, but now wasn’t the time to bring it up.

“Yeah, you’re a real cutie,” He hummed, kissing Alastor’s cheek “You’re my sweetheart.”

Alastor immediately buried his face in the pillow again and his tail started wagging like crazy. Husk had to force himself not to burst out laughing

“Oh,  _ that’s _ what you wanted,” He snickered “You just wanted me to call you ‘sweetheart’.”

Alastor nodded eagerly but didn’t lift his head. He pressed back against Husk’s hips and whimpered

“P-Please, daddy,” He pleaded, voice muffled “Make me feel good.”

Husk chuckled softly and straightened up, taking his paw off Alastor’s neck and gripping his hips, resuming pounding him into the bed

“So needy.”

Alastor shoved his arms under the pillow and squashed it more against his face to muffle his desperate moans. Husk squeezed one eye shut as his thrusts became erratic. He wanted to keep teasing Alastor, but he’d already been holding it for a while now.

“Y-You’re a good boy, sweetheart,” He stammered.

Alastor visibly shivered and let out a muffled cry, muscles clamping hard around Husk’s cock, pulling him over the edge with a groan. Husk continued to slowly thrust, riding out his orgasm

“You okay?” He panted.

Alastor slumped and started trembling, inching his hips away from Husk’s as best his could

“ T-Trop,” He whined.

Husk chuckled breathlessly before slowly pulling out and flopping down next to him. Alastor immediately collapsed before lazily shifting closer and snuggling up to Husk’s chest

“Did you have fun?” He mumbled, face half buried in Husk’s chest floof.

Husk wrapped an arm around Alastor’s shoulders and held him close

“I came didn’t I?” He teased before smiling fondly “Yeah. I had fun. What about you? Are you okay?”

Alastor nodded sleepily

“I’m okay,” He assured “I’ll be a little sore in the morning, as usual, but I had fun.”

Husk hooked a claw under Alastor’s chin and tilted his head up before kissing him deeply. Alastor eagerly returned the gesture, practically crawling on top of Husk, causing him to chuckle into the kiss. He reluctantly pulled away and pressed their foreheads together

“Sleep?” He sighed contently.

Alastor nodded, shimmying down and snuggling up to Husk’s chest again. Husk just smiled at him, holding him close, and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the fic.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
